


everyday is my birthday

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female!EXO, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, fem!baeksoo, girl!baekhyun, girl!kyungsoo, girlxgirl relationship, other exo relationships ONLY mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: it's kyungsoon's birthday and all she wants to do is cuddle her girlfriend, baekhee. and maybe fuck.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 39





	everyday is my birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all like this! it's my first time writing female exo, it's my first time writing a girlxgirl fanfic, so please be nice! let me know if you enjoy it :)

the day of kyungsoon's 27th birthday starts as any other day would. she wakes up at just past 8am with soft arms wrapped around her waist. she turns her head, grinning softly when she sees her girlfriend's still sleeping face laying on her pillow. baekhee's cheek is squished against the pillow in a way that purses her pretty lips and kyungsoon is having a hard time not melting at the cuteness. she turns over completely and reaches a hand out to run her finger over baekhee's eyebrows and nose. that causes baekhee to scrunch her nose and a minute later she's awake.

"good morning gorgeous," baekhee whispers, voice rough and sexy.

"good morning," kyungsoon replies. she presses a closed mouth kiss to her girlfriend's lips - morning breath, ew - and baekhee grins cheekily.

"happy birthday," she says.

"thank you." after another kiss, they both decide to get out of bed to brush their teeth so they can kiss more. they brush together, occasionally bumping hips and poking each other in the side, and once they're done baekhee pins kyungsoon into the counter and kisses the breath out of her. kyungsoon wraps her arms around baekhee's shoulders and slides her hands into her hair, gripping tight at the strands. the older keeps saying she wants to let it grow again but kyungsoon absolutely loves it at chin length and would be so upset if baekhee grew it. she also loves that their hair is the same length now, she thinks it makes them even cuter.

baekhee pulls away after a few minutes and grins at kyungsoon.

"i've got a present for you," she says. kyungsoon smiles and lets baekhee drag her back into the bedroom and shove her gently onto their bed. baekhee reaches into her bedside table and pulls out a small bag, handing it to kyungsoon with a proud smile. "i hope you like it."

kyungsoon chuckles and reaches into the bag to grab the little box inside. she eyes baekhee curiously but the older just winks. kyungsoon opens the box and her jaw drops when she sees the most beautiful necklace sitting inside. she reaches out to run a finger over the pendant - a diamond encrusted locket - and feels her heart do a cartwheel when she sees their initials engraved on the back.

"baek," she whispers.

"do you like it?" baekhee asks.

"oh, baek, of course i do, it's beautiful." kyungsoon takes the necklace out of the box and puts it on, staring down at where it sits on her chest. she looks back up at baekhee and feels her bottom lip tremble which makes baekhee frown.

"no, baby, why are you crying?" she asks.

"i just love this necklace and you so much," kyungsoon says. "i'm so grateful for you."

baekhee smiles gently and lunges forward to pin kyungsoon down on the bed in a hug. she cups her girlfriend's pretty, rosy cheeks in her hands and presses a kiss on her lips.

"you are the cutest thing i have ever laid my eyes on," she giggles. "i love you so much, you are the most amazing woman on the planet and you deserve absolutely everything. i'm the one who should be grateful to have such a beautiful girlfriend."

kyungsoon pouts as she tangles her hands in baekhee's hair again, pulling it out of her girlfriend's face. she knows at this angle she probably has a double or even triple chin but she also knows baekhee doesn't care. kyungsoon's never been the skinniest girl - though she's not overweight by a long shot - but baekhee's never cared. in fact she loves all of kyungsoon's curves, especially how big her breasts and butt are - she's told they're very soft and squishy. whenever kyungsoon feels self-conscious about her looks either out in public or just in their home, baekhee is always quick to remind her how much she loves her no matter what. she knows it's what's inside that counts, that she is a wonderful, and baekhee never fails to tells her that. but baekhee is just as wonderful. it doesn't matter that she's skinny and athletic and has smaller boobs and a smaller butt, they're the perfect couple, they balance each other out in the best ways.

"what are you thinking about?" baekhee asks, running a finger over kyungsoon's bottom lip.

"just how much i love you," kyungsoon says. baekhee grins and leans forward just enough to kiss her gently.

"i love you, too," she says. "now, stay in bed because i'm going to make you breakfast."

she climbs off the bed and kyungsoon watches her leave, giggling when she sees how the older is exaggeratedly moving her hips. once baekhee is gone, kyungsoon drops her head back onto her pillow and reaches for her phone to pass the time. she replies to all of the happy birthday messages from hers and baekhee's friends and is shocked to see one from her mom. after kyungsoon revealed that she was bisexual and dating baekhee, her parents were not happy and she hasn't heard from them in a long time.

growing up religious she was told that being anything but straight was a sin, but she always knew she was different. a pretty girl would walk past and kyungsoon would have the same reaction as her older brother; staring at their boobs or butts. she knew it was wrong, everybody told her it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. she just didn't see boys the way other girls her age did.

and then in college she met baekhee. it was her first year, baekhee's second, when they ran into each other at a party. kyungsoon didn't drink so she was completely sober but when her eyes fell on baekhee, she could have sworn she was just as drunk as everyone else. her mind clouded, her hands began to sweat, her legs jumped almost uncontrollably... she just could not take her eyes off the girl, the most gorgeous girl she'd ever seen.

the girl looked over at her and their eyes connected, and kyungsoon knew there was a spark. they didn't break eye contact for a few seconds until someone walked between them. almost wondering if the girl was all a dream, kyungsoon rubbed at her eyes but when she opened them again the girl was still there, if not closer than before. she smiled when kyungsoon's attention was back on her and kyungsoon was a goner. when they finally got around to introducing themselves, they talked for the rest of the night. kyungsoon fell in love fast, and it terrified her. but baekhee made it all worth it.

the day she told her parents was the day baekhee asked her to move in with her, 4 years into their relationship. kyungsoon had just graduated and to them it made the most sense for neither of them to live alone while trying to pay off their student loans. kyungsoon agreed but figured then it was finally time to come clean. she invited her parents and brother over for dinner that night - them knowing and liking baekhee as her friend - and told them. her brother was the only one who didn't look at her like she disgusted them. her dad sat in silence as her mom talked down to her and told her how she was a disgrace to their family and she was going to hell. they left very shortly after and kyungsoon hasn't spoken to either of them since. she's kept in contact with her brother, luckily, but honestly she couldn't care less about her parents. she loves baekhee and that's all that matters to her. as long as they're together nothing else matters.

so seeing a message from her mother for the first time in almost 5 years is odd. she opens it and all it says is 'happy birthday. let's talk soon.' she doesn't quite know how to reply but luckily before she has to, baekhee comes back in with a tray of food.

"breakfast for my lady," she says. kyungsoon grins as she tosses her phone across the bed and happily accepts the tray baekhee hands her. she's surprised to see how good the food actually looks - baekhee has never been much of a cook.

"are you sure you made this?" she asks.

baekhee gasps dramatically. "are you accusing me of lying to you? on your birthday?"

"i'm just saying, your food never looks this edible," kyungsoon giggles.

"i am hurt that you'd even suggest that i had chanmi come over last night to cook you breakfast so i could heat it up this morning special for you." that gives kyungsoon her answer. but she doesn't care. the fact that baekhee even thought about making her a special breakfast makes her happy. she leans over and kisses her girlfriend to show her thanks and baekhee grins.

"eat, it won't stay warm forever," she says. kyungsoon complies, cutting off a bit of omelette and taking a bite. it's amazing, but that's to be expected from chanmi; the head chef at one of the most popular restaurants in seoul. kyungsoon takes another bite of the omelette and sees baekhee staring at it from the corner of her eye. chuckling, she cuts off another piece and holds it in front of baekhee who blushes at being caught but takes it anyway.

kyungsoon ends up sharing all of her breakfast with baekhee but she expected that to happen and she wouldn't have it any other way.

——

after breakfast kyungsoon decides she should shower and baekhee decides that she's going to join her. i mean, come on, it's her girlfriend's birthday, she deserves to be pampered even in the shower. plus, baekhee can't get enough of wet, naked kyungsoon. they climb in the shower and baekhee immediately takes over cleaning both of them. as they're washing the conditioner out of their hair, baekhee reaches out and squeezes kyungsoon's butt cheeks, admiring how they jiggle in her grip.

"baek, stop," kyungsoon giggles. baekhee shakes her head as she leans in and presses a kiss on kyungsoon's lips. kyungsoon sighs happily into it as she wraps her arms around baekhee and lets herself be pressed against the cold shower tiles. baekhee slips her thigh between kyungsoon's and the movement makes it rub against kyungsoon's crotch, sending a spike of arousal through her belly. she groans into baekhee's lips and the older pulls away from the kiss to smirk at her. she drags her hand down kyungsoon's stomach and slides it between her thighs, tickling her lower lips with her fingers.

"baek-"

"shh..." baekhee whispers, putting a finger against kyungsoon's lips, "just be quiet and let me pamper you, birthday girl."

kyungsoon nods, her eyes fluttering shut when baekhee prods at her entrance with her middle finger. not a second later one pushes an inch into her, just enough to graze her inner walls so deliciously. she grips baekhee's shoulders hard under her fingertips as she lets out a breathy moan which entices baekhee to push her finger in further. once in as far as possible, baekhee curls it and enjoys the whimper she pulls from kyungsoon whose eyes are squeezed shut, mouth wide open and head thrown back.

"so pretty," baekhee whispers. she pulls her finger out until all that's left is the tip then shoves it back in, reaching up to find kyungsoon's spot. she brushes against it as she curls her finger again and kyungsoon cries, legs tensing so much she almost falls. baekhee realizes that being in the shower probably isn't the safest idea so she shuts the water off and pulls them both back out into their bedroom. she lays down on the bed and pats her shoulders until kyungsoon catches onto what she's hinting at. she blushes a deep red but obeys, climbing onto the bed so she's straddling baekhee's face. baekhee grips her thighs and pulls her down further so kyungsoon grabs onto the headboard for stability. baekhee flicks her tongue out and at the same time pulls kyungsoon apart with her two fingers, groaning when she sees her glistening entrance. she lifts her head up just a little and pokes at the hole with her tongue, grinning when kyungsoon moans loudly and brings one hand to grab baekhee's hair.

"baek, please," she whines. baekhee chuckles and sticks her tongue out more to push into kyungsoon. she rubs it along kyungsoon's inner walls, closing her eyes so all she can focus on is the delicious taste and sound of her girlfriend above her. she reaches her hands around kyungsoon and grabs her ass, pulling the younger closer so she try and slide in deeper. when kyungsoon is hovering right over her mouth, she tugs her down to basically sit on her and shoves her tongue in as far as possible. she can feel kyungsoon's arousal dripping into her mouth as her tongue tickles her walls, searching for that one spot. as soon as she hits it, kyungsoon screams and her hand in baekhee's hair tightens into a fist which tugs on baekhee's scalp. but she doesn't care, her girlfriend is so hot riding her face and crying that she barely registers the pain. baekhee continues to nudge at the same spot but with kyungsoon tightening around her so much her tongue keeps getting pushed out. so she reaches two fingers up and slides them inside kyungsoon to spread her apart for her tongue.

"oh my god," kyungsoon cries. "baek, i'm so close!"

"come for me, baby girl, come on my tongue," baekhee grunts. she slides her tongue back in and it joins her fingers in poking at kyungsoon's spot and rubbing her walls.

kyungsoon feels like she is going to die, that her heart is going to give out from all the pleasure. she can't get anymore air into her lungs, but does she even want to? she has never felt this good before. sure they've done stuff like this before but god, baekhee's tongue has never gone so deep. she didn't even think her girlfriend had a long enough tongue. every time it brushes against her spot she cries and screams and she swears if she died right now she would die the happiest woman alive.

she can feel her stomach begin to tighten, everything is about to come lose, and before she can warn baekhee, she comes with a final scream; voice patchy and raspy from how much she's used her throat. her release squirts right into baekhee's mouth and it makes the older moan obscenely, she loves when that happens.

kyungsoon climbs off once she's come down from her high and baekhee can - unfortunately - finally breathe again. she lays still for a few minutes, panting and licking her lips clean of kyungsoon, before sitting up and turning to face her girlfriend. the younger is lying on her back with a dazed look on her face, tears dried to her bright red cheeks, and baekhee can promise she's never seen a hotter sight.

"fuck, baekhee, that was something," kyungsoon whispers.

"good?" baekhee asks.

"no, terrible," kyungsoon replies sarcastically. _ah_ , baekhee thinks, _that's my girl. even after an orgasm like that she is still sarcastic_. she walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth once again and when she walks back out, kyungsoon has managed to get her underwear on.

"don't think i won't be returning the favour later," she warns baekhee.

"but it's your birthday," baekhee says.

"yes, and you just gave me the most mind-blowing orgasm ever so i want to do the same for you," kyungsoon says. she walks over to baekhee and leans in to kiss her, letting her hands slide down to rest on baekhee's ass.

"you'll fuck me?" baekhee asks.

"you can ride me," kyungsoon replies. baekhee groans out a 'fuck' and kyungsoon giggles as she presses another kiss to her girlfriend's lips. she hears a knock on their front door then so she quickly throws on some clothes and rushes out to answer it. she knows she probably looks like crap but it's the best she can do at the moment. she opens the door and finds all 6 of hers and baekhee's friends waiting, who immediately give her a weird look.

"how long have you been here?" kyungsoon asks.

"long enough," chanmi replies. kyungsoon blushes in embarrassment but moves aside to let the group in. she excuses herself to change and walks in on baekhee fully dressed, looking adorable in her favourite knit dress and tights.

"it's the girls," kyungsoon says. baekhee nods and after brushing her hair and applying a thin layer of makeup, she heads out to entertain the guests while kyungsoon dresses. she is completely mortified that all of their friends heard her have the orgasm of her life, but the thought of it also turns her on beyond words. the idea of having people hear her getting off like that is something she never thought she'd enjoy, but here she is.

after quickly putting on some mom jeans and loose silk shirt, she slides on her favourite canvas jacket. she brushes her hair, pinning two strands back in a cute way, then puts on her usual makeup; some foundation, light mascara and a bit of clear lipgloss. once she deems herself ready enough, she joins her friends and baekhee in the living room.

"happy birthday!" they all cheer, seeming to have gotten over their disgust from what they heard.

"aw, thank you guys," kyungsoon says, taking turns hugging them all. she sits down beside baekhee after and all of the girls hand her gifts to open. she ends up with some new art supplies from most of them, which is she is forever grateful for, and a starbucks gift card from the rest, something she is also very grateful for. she thanks them all, unable to stop smiling at having such wonderful friends.

they met back in kyungsoon's sophomore year of university, actually at a salsa dance class - don't ask kyungsoon why she agreed to take that - and have stayed friends ever since. with the exception of their friend yixin who had to move back to china, they see each other every day. all of their friends are actually couples, too; chanmi and jongeun, minseo and jeongja, and junmi and sehyo. baekhee and kyungsoon are closest to chanmi and jongeun, they were the ones who helped get them together. they were just best friends before but then both of them confessed to baekhee and kyungsoon that they liked each other so the couple took it upon themselves to push them together. it worked and now they're going on 5 years. the other girls had known each other longer and had already been dating around that long by the time they met. kyungsoon feels really lucky to have such a strong group of friends around her.

all of the girls are just chatting when there is a knock on the door. neither kyungsoon nor baekhee are expecting anyone so they give each other a confused look before kyungsoon walks over to answer it. all the girls have gone silent waiting to see who it is and when kyungsoon sees her mom standing there, her eyes widen.

"oh, mom," she says.

"hi, kyungsoon," her mom says. "can we talk?"

"oh, uh, sure. let me just get my phone and stuff." her mom nods and steps back to wait for kyungsoon in the hallway. kyungsoon rushes into hers and baekhee's bedroom to grab her purse and phone and when she turns around she sees baekhee standing in the doorway.

"is this a good idea?" she asks.

"i don't know, baek, but i might as well try, right?" kyungsoon says. "she is my mom and maybe this means she wants to give me another chance."

"you're not the one who needs another chance," baekhee says. kyungsoon just smiles and wraps an arm around baekhee's waist as she leans in to kiss her.

"i'll be fine," she promises. "if she says anything i will leave immediately."

baekhee seems hesitant but nods, puckering her lips for another kiss.

"i'll be back soon, okay?" she says.

"okay," baekhee says. they walk out into the living room and kyungsoon apologizes to their friends for having to leave.

"it's okay, just don't let her say anything rude to you," chanmi says. kyungsoon nods with a smile and walks out of the apartment to her mom.

"there's a coffee shop down the street, shall we go there?" kyungsoon asks.

"sure," her mom replies. they walk in silence out of the building and down to the shop. kyungsoon's mom finds a table so kyungsoon orders both of their drinks. she's really worried about what is going to happen. she hasn't spoken to her mother in 5 years and now she has suddenly come back wanting to talk to her. hopefully it'll be something positive but she can't be sure.

when she gets the drinks, she walks over to her mom and hands her her coffee.

"thanks," her mom says. kyungsoon nods and sits down in the other chair, not knowing what to say.

"i know you're probably confused about why i wanted to talk," her mom says.

"yeah, a little," kyungsoon replies.

"i don't really know where to start," her mom sighs. "i guess i should start by saying that i'm sorry."

kyungsoon's eyes widen, she really wasn't expecting an apology.

"i'm really sorry for everything i said to you all those years ago," her mom continues. "i was just shocked when you first told us and i reacted in a way i shouldn't have. you're my daughter, you always will be, and it doesn't matter what your sexuality is. i let my religion get in the way and i truly regret it. i love you, kyungsoon, and i want to try, i want to be back in your life. i'm not getting any younger and i want to mend our relationship."

kyungsoon doesn't really know what to say. she hadn't thought that her mom was going to apologize and want to fix their relationship. but she's so happy, so grateful that her mom wants to be back in her life. she breaks out into a smile and her mom smiles back, both jumping out of their seats to hug.

"oh, mom, thank you," kyungsoon says.

"do you forgive me?" her mom asks.

"of course i do," kyungsoon replies. "all i wanted back then was for you to accept me and love me. i know it was a lot for you to take in but it really hurt that you couldn't accept me. i love baekhee more than anything and all i wanted was for you and dad to love her, too. but i understand that it would've been a lot. i hope that we can work things out."

"me, too. i want to get to know your girlfriend as well. i hope she can forgive me."

"it might take a while, she's really protective of me and was very upset all those years go. i'm sure she'll try but i don't think it will be easy."

"i'm willing to try. i want to know both of you if you two are going to be together for the rest of your life."

"that's the plan."

they're not engaged yet, they can't even legally get married in korea, but they definitely know that they want to spend the rest of their lives together. there's no one else but baekhee that kyungsoon wants to be with.

"would you like to come back to our apartment then?" kyungsoon asks.

"i don't think i will today. you should talk to baekhee first and make sure she'd be okay with it," her mom says. kyungsoon nods in agreement, it's probably the best idea. she thinks baekhee won't be as open to fixing anything after what it did to kyungsoon all those years ago.

"well, thank you for coming to see me," kyungsoon says.

"thank you for letting me talk to you," her mom says. "happy birthday."

"thank you, mom." they hug again before sitting back down and catching up on what they've missed in each other's lives.

——

when kyungsoon finally goes back to hers and baekhee's apartment about an hour later, she sees that all of their friends have left.

"they left to get ready for dinner," baekhee explains.

"oh, okay," kyungsoon says. she tosses her bag onto the couch and sits down, chuckling when baekhee drops right down onto her lap.

"how did it go?" she asks.

"great actually," kyungsoon replies. "she apologized for what happened when i came out. her religion got in the way of everything else but that's understandable because it's how she was raised. i know that what she said was wrong and it's going to take some time to fully mend everything but she wants to try. she wants to get to know you and be a part of our lives."

"i don't know, kyungie, i don't really trust her," baekhee says.

"i know, and that's totally okay. but she's my mom and i want to try. i want her to come over on the holidays and spend time with us, when we get married i want her to come, if we adopt a kid or have a kid, i want her to be there."

baekhee smiles and cups kyungsoon's cheeks while leaning down to kiss her. kyungsoon hums happily into the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around baekhee's small waist.

"i'll try for you," baekhee whispers.

"thank you," kyungsoon says. they kiss again before baekhee pulls back just enough to look at kyungsoon again.

"now, what do you want to do? we have," she checks her watch, "7 hours until dinner."

"all i want to do is cuddle on this couch with you and watch movies all day," kyungsoon says.

"if that's what you want then that's what we'll do, birthday girl."

baekhee tosses a blanket over kyungsoon and tells her to stay put while she gathers some snacks for them. kyungsoon turns netflix on in preparation and once baekhee is back, they cuddle up under the blanket and scroll through netflix until they find a movie.

——

dinner with their friends that night is so much fun. they haven't had a chance to all hang out in a while and kyungsoon hasn't laughed as much as she did tonight in a long time. they're all a little tipsy too, junmi wouldn't stop ordering champagne to their table, but it just made it more enjoyable. jongeun fell asleep halfway through, head pillowed on chanmi's shoulder, sehyo tried to get on the table and pull her shirt off, and baekhee managed to plaster herself to kyungsoon's side. she doesn't even think baekhee could part if she wanted to. but kyungsoon doesn't care, the way baekhee's cheeks glow a pretty red makes her look ethereal. she's so beautiful, so pretty, kyungsoon never wants to stop looking at her.

when they finally stumble back into their apartment, kyungsoon pins baekhee against their front door and presses a kiss on her lips. baekhee groans, hands moving down to palm kyungsoon's ass, and the latter giggles.

"come on, let me return the favour from earlier," she whispers. baekhee hums and nods so kyungsoo takes her hand and tugs her into their bedroom.

"i bought a new toy a few days ago and i want to try it out on you," kyungsoon says as she pins baekhee down on the bed.

"shit, okay," baekhee whines. kyungsoon grins and leans down to kiss baekhee again, fingers running over her body lightly to tickle her. kyungsoon moves her mouth away from baekhee's and down her neck, lightly sucking and nipping just to hear baekhee's moans. she reaches her hands down and grabs the hem of baekhee's dress, tugging it up and over her head. she tosses it onto the floor before reaching under baekhee's back to un-clip her bra and pull it off. she continues to kiss down baekhee's neck until she reaches her breasts. wrapping her lips around one, she gropes the other, rolling her nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"i love your boobs," kyungsoon mumbles.

"they're too small," baekhee says, shaking her head.

"shut it, they're perfect." to show she means it, she stares up at baekhee as she licks around her nipples, sucking on them until they're fully hard.

"kyungsoon, please, more," baekhee whines. kyungsoon chuckles but does as she says, continuing to kiss down baekhee's body until she reaches the top of her tights. she tugs them down with baekhee's underwear then bends her legs and spreads them apart to make more room for herself. she leans in to lick a stripe up baekhee's entrance but baekhee pushes her head away.

"just get on with the fucking," she says. kyungsoon rolls her eyes as she gets off the bed and walks over to their closet. she pulls out a box and brings it to the bed, dripping it next to baekhee who sits up in interest. kyungsoon reaches in and pulls out the double strap-on she ordered. baekhee's eyes widen in surprise but she looks really excited about it.

"you wanna try it?" kyungsoon asks. baekhee nods enthusiastically so kyungsoon quickly strips her clothes off and pulls the strap-on up, sliding her part into herself. she lets out a moan when it's fully in and baekhee grins at her, reaching out to grab the other dildo and pull kyungsoon towards her. it tugs on the end inside kyungsoon and she whines as she climbs onto the bed to kneel between baekhee's spread legs. she presses the dildo against baekhee's entrance and slowly pushes in until she bottoms out. she lets baekhee adjust, watching in awe as the older's face scrunches up in pleasure, until she whines at kyungsoon to move.

"okay, baby," kyungsoon says. she pulls her hips back then snaps them forward, the dildo inside her brushing against her walls so nicely.

"fuck, more, please," baekhee begs. kyungsoon begins to move her hips faster, hands reaching out to grab baekhee's hips to steady them.

"i forgot to tell you," she grunts, "this isn't just a regular strap-on." she grabs the remote still sitting inside the box and flicks it onto the highest setting, both girls crying out when it starts to vibrate heavily.

"fuck, i love you so much," baekhee says. "but you said i could ride you."

kyungsoon quickly pulls out of her and lies on her back so baekhee can climb on top of her. the older quickly drops back down onto the dildo and begins to ride kyungsoon like her life depends on it. kyungsoon watches in amazement as baekhee throws her head back, stomach clenching and breasts bouncing as she rocks herself on the dildo.

"so sexy," she whispers. she reaches out to grab baekhee's breasts and thumbs around the nipples, making baekhee's moans intensify.

"i'm close," she cries.

"come for me, baby, so fucking sexy," kyungsoon urges. baekhee keeps bouncing until her hips stutter and she comes, head thrown back once again as her fists clench and unclench on kyungsoon's stomach.

she climbs off after a few seconds and grabs the bottom of the strap-on to continue to move kyungsoon's end into her. that, along with the hand on her breast and tongue running around her clit, kyungsoo comes with a breathy moan of baekhee's name.

once they've come down from their highs, they decide they should probably turn in for the night. kyungsoon takes the toy into the bathroom to clean it so baekhee tidies their room up. after that, they both change into their pyjamas and head back to the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth. it takes a little longer than expected after baekhee pins kyungsoo into the counter and slides her tongue down her throat, but they are eventually ready for bed.

they climb into their bed and baekhee immediately pulls her girlfriend into her arms, sighing happily at the warmth and softness of kyungsoon's body beside hers.

"did you have a good birthday?" she asks.

"i really did," kyungsoon says. "but with you, every day is my birthday. i'm so lucky, i love you so much."

"i love you more," baekhee says. kyungsoon doesn't have any energy to argue so she just kisses her girlfriend a couple of times before burying her head in her neck and drifting off to sleep.

_ah, how lucky she is to be do kyungsoon._


End file.
